


Impredecible deseo

by HimeDre



Category: MDZS
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 13,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeDre/pseuds/HimeDre
Relationships: WEI WUXIAN / LAN XICHEN
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. 1

Los alumnos de otras sectas habian llegado hace un día, aun no había tenido el gusto de presentarse con ellos al no tener clases con ellos, pero como futuro jefe de secta debía hacerlo y entablar relaciones amables con ellos, ya que varios estaban en su misma situacion. Si bien no se encontraba especialmente emocionado con ello, su curiosidad si aumento, al ver a su pequeño hermano molesto, pero también un tanto avergonzado. 

Despues de cuestionarlo se enteró que habia un omega que la secta Yummeng había mandado a a aprender con los alfas, pero que era mil veces peor que ellos, rebelde, sin temor a las reglas. Despues de una poca explicación, pero larga considerandose de Wangji, el se retiró. Lan Xichen se preguntó si acaso su pequeño hermano no se había vuelto tan apegado a su tío y ahora exageraba como él.

Al día siguiente Lan Xichen se dirigia a su habitación tras estar un timepo de caceria nocturna, por diversas razones aun no conocia a su invitados, pero ya había preparado un discurso adecuado para el día siguiente. De repente un olor dulce lo invadio, era demasiado fuerte. Sin importar como tomaran clases, sus áreas de dormir estaban separadas entre omegas y alfas por evidentes razones, pero el olor provenia de un punto medio y era un tanto peligroso.

Confiando en su autocontrol se acerco, vio a un bello joven en el suelo sudando, con los hombros al descubierto, intentando desprenderse una pesada tunica negra con rojo que lo sofocaba aun más. Sin poderlo evitar el joven se quitó su tunica exterior, revelando el bellisimo cuerpo que escondía tras esa tela para evitar problemas en clase.

Una bella piel blanca se quería escapar, unos pezones parecian querer atravesar su túnica interior, y unas caderas lo tentaban a perder todo el control, dejandolo totalmente pasmado. Al verlo el joven dijo -Wangji, perdona, esta vez te juro que solo iba a entregar algo a Jiang Cheng a las habitaciones de alfas, pero esto empezo a pasar y me quede varado a mitada del camino-

A pesar de no decir nada seductor su voz definitivamente lo era, sin embargo quedo impactado al ser confundido con su hermano, antes de responder, el menor noto la expresión en el rostro y dijo - Tu si tienes expresión en tu rostro, debes ser Zewu Jun, el otro jade, pero creo que tu rostro es más bello porque si se mueve- dijo mientras intento levantarse, pero solo lograr jalar al otro hacia él, que pudo oler en todo su esplendor el bello aroma. Sin poder contenerse lo sostuvo de caer y lo beso apasionadamente.

Obligandose a volver en si se separo de el otro, y decidió que debía llevarlo a la primavera fria, era peligroso que otro alfa lo oliera ahí, además que el agua fría podría ayudar a calmar su celo.

Lo cargo en su espalda para no ver al omega, pero parecía peor idea, porque este se empezó a restregarse en él, empezó a sentir el pequeño miembro del otro rozando su espalda, así como un calido liquido salia de él. Entonces el menor dijo en su oido -Hermano mayor Lan, porfavor ayudeme con esto. Siempre ha sido mi sueño que un alfa tan guapo sea el primero en tomarme. Da gege hazme tuyo-

A pesar de estar tan cerca de su destino no pudo más, esas palabras lo prendian mas y mas y sinceramente era doloroso seguir caminando. Lo bajo de su espalda y lo acosto. Se coloco sobre el y lo comenzó a besar, sus manos no se contuvieron de rozar aquellos pezones que le llamaban incesantemente, bajo una mano para sentir su cuerpo, como si quisiera asegurarse que esa cadera no era un sueño. Los gemido del menor comenzaron a resonar, nervioso de que alguien los descubriera, se quito su cinta de la frente y la coloco en la frente del otro amortiguando los lacivos ruidos que proferia su boca.

Una vez controlado eso, bajo una mano, e introdujo un dedo en su humeda entrada, que rogaba por más. Ante esto el menor mostro un rostro y sonidos de placer que solo podia percibir el Lan. Como teniendo un poco de razon Wuxian buscaba algo, ante la sorpresa del mayor, que no entendía que hacía, hasta que saco un preservativo de algun lado de su tunica que se encontraba en un pequeño sobre morado.

Lan Xichen entendió al instante y se lo coloco, y sin poder soportarlo lo penetró, el otro se retorció en sus brazos, ante tan gran miembro insertado en su ser. Guiado por sus instintos el Lan siguió, el tampoco nunca había realizado nada así, su tio nunca lo permitiria hasta que estuviese casado.

Olvidandose de cualquier regla y persona, el mayor penetro al otro intensamente, lo volteo para llegar aun mas profundo, sintiendo el interior del otro apretarlo llegando ambos al extasis. Cuando porfin logro desahogar su pobre miembro, un poco de claridad volvió a el para ver un omega apaciguado, pero que aun no terminaba su celo. Quito la cinta de su boca inmediatamente.

-El calor aun no se va por completo gege- dijo el menor tentandolo abriendo las piernas. Pero ese pequeño sobre morado, únicamente decía "Para emergencias" con la letra del líder Jiang, obviamente no habría dos. Así que antes de llegar a perder la razon cargo al otro al estilo princesa, y corrió a meterse a la primavera fría.

Despues tendría tiempo de pensar en sus acciones, ahora solo debía cuidar al omega, porfin calmado que quedo dormido desnudo en sus brazos.


	2. 2

Lan Xichen no supo como perdio el control tan pronto, pero ahora tenía a un joven desconocido en sus brazos. ¿Acaso habría sido su primero también? ¿Que tal si la protección no servia? ¿Que tal que solo había actuado por el celo y mañana le recriminaba?. Muchas ideas lo invadian, nunca había hecho algo tan aventurado y roto tantas reglas. Volteo a ver al joven en sus brazos, y no pudo evitar perderse en su hermoso y tranquilo rostro. Sin el efecto de cualquier hormona, este joven definitivamente cautivante.

Saliendo de su idilio salio del agua y busco sus vestimentas, las cuales coloco sin importar que seguian mojados, no había otra opcion. Caminaba hacia el sitio de los omegas silenciosamente a dejarlo, aunque no sabia donde era su lugar para dormir. -¡Wuxian!- el grito casi le saca el alma del cuerpo al Lan. El cual volteo a ver que de quien provenia ese grito era un joven vestido de morado, que paso de molesto al pensar que quien caminaba era su hermano, a asustado al ver que era alguien vestido de blanco, y preocupado al ver que llevaba a alguien de ropas negras en sus brazos.

Jiang Cheng corrió hacia el otro sin saber como actuar, porque no sabia quien era el otro, además que estaba rompiendo las reglas, así que llego y dijo -Disculpe, ¿Que le paso a mi hermano?... soy Jiang Cheng, hijo del líder Jiang Fengmian- hizo una reverencia al ver el rostro, definitivamente era uno de los jades.

Lan Xichen estaba hecho un caos en su interior, dio gracias a la oscuridad que oculto su cara de panico inicial. Con su voz mas tranquila y una sonrisa dijo -Yo soy Lan Xichen, encontré a su joven hermano, sintiendose un poco mal y le mostre un sitio para que le bajase la temperatura, y se quedo dormido. Ahora lo llevaba a su habitación, pero sinceramente no se cual sea...-

-Si me permite yo lo llevare- dijo el otro con un extraño tono en su voz, será mejor que lo cuide en la noche si es que estaba enfermo. Lan Xichen le paso al joven a su hermano y se retiró lo más rapido posible. Tenia mucho que pensar esa noche.

Jiang Cheng llevo a Wuxian a su propia habitacion porque no queria tener problemas en el área de omegas. Habia algo mal muy mal. Su hermano nunca se habia "quedado dormido" por una enfermedad. Además olia extrañamente distinto, y estaba todo humedo. Llego a la habitación y recosto al otro, busco alcohol para ver si podia despertarlo. Pero en lo que buscaba recordo el sobre que le dio su padre a su hermano adoptivo. Lo busco en los ropajes del otro para encontrar un sobre abierto a la fuerza y vacio. Su corazon se acelero. ¡¿Acaso ese bastardo Lan se aprovecho de su hermano?! ¡¿Que demonios le habia hecho?!. 

Se apuro aún más en buscar algo para despertar el otro. No le importara un carajo que fuera el proximo lider de Gusu, cuando lo viera definitivamente le romperia la cara. Finalmente encontro la botella de alcohol, y la paso por la nariz del otro que abrió los ojos desorientado -¿Jiang Chang? donde estoy...-, el de morado lo vio preocupado y dijo -En mi habitación, dime que paso, un Lan te entregó inconciente, tu nunca te haz desmayado. ¿Que paso?-. A Wuxian le dolía la cabeza, se incorporo para sentarse, y sintió un dolor en su cadera, al mismo tiempo su túnica desacomodada se deslizó por un hombro mostrando varios chupetodos en su pecho.

Los ojos de ambos se abrieron -¿Asi que no fue un sueño?- dijo Wei Ying sonrojandose, y continuo tras una pausa -Creo.. creo que tuve mi primer celo y encontré al primer hermano Lan... ¿Quien me entrego?-. La cara del menor se puso roja de enojo, así que el maldito efectivamente se aprovecho del otro, se levanto furioso, Wuxian lo detuvo antes de poder abrir la puerta -Jiang Cheng... por favor no.. a donde vas. Todo esta bien..-.

-¿De que hablas? claro que no lo esta, ni siquiera recuerdas bien, pero mira todas las pruebas que dejo. Debo avisar a mi padre ahora mismo, y vengar tu honor..-

-No, no. Nada de venganzas, nada de decir nada. Creo que yo se lo pedi-Dijo mientras miraba el suelo, sin atreverse a ver el otro a los ojos hablando de ese tipo de cosas-Si lo recuerdo, solo que no se cuando me desmaye. Además, estoy seguro que Madam Yu estará muy feliz de deshacerse de mi... si se entera seguro me correrá. Y sabes que jamas obligaría nadie a hacerse cargo de mi. Ni si quiera quiero casarme, menos en este lugar. Porfavor, no le digas a nadie.... porfavor... solo finjamos que no paso.-

Jiang Cheng no supo que hacer. -Decidiremos mañana. Por ahora descansa, y ruega que lo que te dio mi padre funcione. Porque si no es así, todos me escucharan.- Wuxian se recosto en la cama y el otro en el suelo, quedando dormidos.


	3. 3

Lan Xichen no pudo dormir pensando en aquel encuentro y que pasaría ahora. Quiza el otro lo olvidaría, pero si algo pasaba seguro lo buscaria ¿no?. El siempre era calmado, pero en este momento no sabia como actuar. Solo esperaba no encontrarlo el siguiente día.

Sin embargo, había olvidado que debía presentarse con la clase de externos al día siguiente. Hasta que su tío acudió a despertarlo para que se uniera a él para el inicio de clase.

La ropa de Wuxian seguía humeda, y no podia ir a su área porque desperto sumamente tarde. Así que vistió ropas de Jiang Cheng, al fin y al cabo eran de la misma secta. Sin embargo, su ropa no era gruesa como la suya, y dejaba ver más su figura de omega. Pero en este punto era ridiculo ocultarlo ¿cierto?.

Al llegar, por supuesto varias miradas fueron directo al omega, que iba seguido por Jiang Cheng dando una mirada asesina a cada uno de ellos. Cuando llegaron al aula Wei Ying se sentó al frente a lado de un joven vestido de blanco al verlo su corazón se paro. Pero tal y como siempre hacia al estar nervioso su boca se movía sola.

-¿Porque una cara tan seria luego de lo de anoche?-dijo con una sonrisa que desparecio cuando el joven volteo y supo que había algo definitivamente diferente. ¿Porque demonios eran tan parecidos?.

\- Ehh.. Perdon te confundí con tu hermano - dijo Wei Ying sumamente sonrojado volteando al otro lado pidiendo a Jiang Cheng que le cambiará el lugar por piedad, lo cual acepto molesto y sin evitar regañarlo en voz baja por ser tan poco discreto.

Todos comenzaban a pensar porque no llegaba su profesor y si podían irse ya. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entraron dos personas vestidas de blanco. Este definitivamente era el de la noche anterior.

Lan Xichen se congeló al ver al joven ahi, porque si era omega estaba ahi. Su mente se puso en blanco mientras se veian mutuamente. Hasta que su tio lo movio y continuaron caminando. Se presentó evitando ver al otro, tras ello se excuso y huyo de ahi. Se quedó en un jardín cerca pensando en que hacer, el otros definitivamente lo recordaba.

Pronto el joven Jiang y si tio saliron del lugar, y su hermano salió a decirle que Jiang Fengmian había llegado y habian acudido a recibirle. El alma del mayor casi sale de sue cuerpo al escuchar a su hermano decir eso, ¿Que acaso le informaron al lider de secta tan rapido de sus acciones?

En su mente mil discursos empezaron a surgir ignorando a su hermano, que le había preguntado sobre que se refirió el de negro hace un rato. Un fuerte ruido lo regreso a la realidad. -¡Si alguien más intenta tocarme le ira peor!-. Escucho la voz del joven y corrió hacia al aula, al entrar encontró a un joven de amarillo incociente, una mesilla aparentemente aventada, y un grupo de jovenes dispuestos a atacar al omega.

-¡Alejense de mi omega!- Todos, incluso el mismo Xichen se congelaron ante esa frase.

-¿Tu omega?- 


	4. 4

Todos voltearon para ver al lider Jiang con su sonrisa pero con algo definitivamente fuera de lugar, como si estuviera a punto de golpear a alguien. Por su parte Lan Qiren estaba a punto de vomitar sangre al escuchar tal frase. Jiang Cheng apretó sus puños dispuesto a golpear a todos. y Lan Wangji estaba blanco como la nieve.

-Ya lo escucharon, ustedes no pueden competir con un jade, vamos a afuera hablar- dijo Wei Wuxian con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero acciones confiadas como si supiera exactamente que hacer aunque su mente estaba en caos.

Al parecer Jiang Fengmian quería saludar a su otro hijo, y solo para encontrarse con un alfa proclamandolo suyo. ¡Apenas se había ido hace una semana!. 

Todos llegaron en silencio y sonrisas fingidas a un lugar para reuniones. El líder Jiang sentó a Wuxian entre él y Jiang Cheng, como si eso lo separará de todos.

Pero antes de que cualquier hostilidad surgiera, Wei Ying hizo una reverencia y sin alzar la vista dijo -Siento la confusión de hace un momento, el joven Lan solo trataba de defenderme de unos alfas que se querían pasar de listos.... solo no supo elegir las palabras correctas. Ruego su perdon.- Tras terminar lanzo una mirada a Xichen quien supo que debía seguir el juego, y dijo -Asi es, no supe como defenderlo y evitar una agresión fisica, ruego el perdon de todos por esta confusión que pudo alarmarlos-

Tras esto, todos no sabian como tomar la situacion. Jiang Cheng sabía que su hermano encubria al otro, pero no iba a decir nada porque sabía que temia a Madam Yu. Entonces el silencio fue roto por Jiang Fengmian con una risa y dijo - No hay que pedir perdon A-Xian, no es tu culpa.- dijo dirigiendose a su hijo, y continuo ahora hacia Xichen -Y joven Lan, no hay necesidad, A-Xian sabe defenderse solo creame, y no es bien visto que proclame omegas que no le corresponden, así que porfavor abstengase en un futuro sin importar el porque, pero agradezco sus intenciones de proteger a mi hijo- con una risa confusa, se cerró el tema. 

En la tarde noche el lider Jiang partió, dudando seriamente si dejar a Wei Ying ahí o no. Pero lo dejaría pasar por esta ocasion. Llego la hora de ir a sus dormitorios.

Lan Xichen llegó a su habitación y se tiró a la cama, ¿Porque había dicho eso?, sinceramente ni si quiera el no entendía, parecia claro que el joven omega, no quería pedir nada de él, es más, quería ocultarlo. Entonces porque se preocupa por ello tanto y no dejaba de rondar en su cabeza.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el sonido de su ventana abriendose, volteo a ver y era el joven que tantos problemas le estaba causando. ¿Como llegó ahí?. Con una risa traviesa dijo, -Creo que nunca lo dije, pero soy Wei Wuxian, soy hijo adoptado de Jiang Fengmian. Yo... solo vine a agradecerte por ayudarme hace rato, y disculparme si te hice pasar un mal rato la otra noche.- Lan xichen dejo de escuchar y se perdio en los labios rosas del otro y sus piernas abiertas y colgando al estar sentado en la ventana. ¿Mal rato? no recordaba un día más emocionante en su vida.

-... y creo que será mejor que vuelva a mi lugar antes de que tu hermano me encuentre y me patee el trasero de nuevo ¿Me estas escuchando?- dijo Wuxian bajando de la ventana que se cerro inmediatamente, y empezó a mover la mano frente a la cara del otro. 

Entonces unos labios se presionaron con los suyo, y unas manos aprisionaron su cintura. Se sentía muy bien, así que no todo fue efecto de su celo. No pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Que más no lo fue? No haría daño dejarse llevar una vez más ¿No?


	5. 5

Como si notará sus acciones, Xichen separó al otro de él, pero era tarde y el otro no se separó de él, y continuó besandolo, vaya que el chico tenía bastante fuerza. Sin poder resisitir más correspondió los besos, y las manos se movieron por todos los sitios, como si quisiera recordar esa figura a la perfección, apreciandola no estando en la oscuridad con en la ocasion anterior.

-Hare algo que creo que te gustará- dijo Wuxian alejando sus labios intentando tomar aire tras los sofocantes besos. Se puso en cunclillas a la altura de la viridad de otro, y cuando estaba dispuesto a sacarla de su encierro, la puerta se abrió, y ambos voltearon inmdiatamente, para ver a Lan Wangji congelado en la puerta.

¿Que sucedía?, no era dificil de entender, pero considerando a su hermano, si lo era. Pero lo tenía frente a él, un joven omega con el pelo y ropa desaliñada en la habitacion de un alfa. Wuxian se levantó inmediatamente, se paró frente al otro para ocultar la ereccion de este y dijo. -Hola Lan Zhan, no me castigues, estoy aquí con tu hermano que amablemente me enseñaba unas tecnicas de defensa, por el incidente de hace rato. ¿Cierto?-

-A asi es. Me encargaré de llevarlo seguro a su habitación, al finalizar, ¿Se puede tratar el asunto por el que venias mañana?-

-Mmn- dijo el otro dio la media vuelta y se fue. Wuxian fue directo a la puerta inesperadamente, pero fue para cerrarla con seguro, asi como las ventanas. Volteo a ver al otro que lo observaba aun preocupado por lo sucedido. 

-Regresa a tu amiguito a la vida, porque no me puedes dejar así- dijo en un suave y seductor tono mientras se despojaba de su tunica exterior para mostrar como el liquido de su entrada empezó a escurrir en sus muslos. Entonces este tipo de situaciones le gustaban, este chico se hacia cada vez más peligroso, pero no podia huir de él.

Sus instintos se apoderaron de él, lo cargo y llevó a la cama, donde una vez ahí Wuxian le dio la vuelta poniendose sobre él -Te dije que te mostraria algo que te gustará- dijo bajando, liberando la virilidad del otro que se encontraba completamente dura. Observando al otro fijamente coloco el pene en su boca, tomandolo completamente ante la sorpresa del Lan, con moviientos rapidos y profundos, el otro no pudo controlarse y llenó la boca con su semen, que terminó escurriendo por la comisura de su boca. 

-¡Perdon!- dijo el Lan un tanto preocupado, pero el otro lamió la comisura de su labio -No hay porque pedirlo, pero quiza debería volver...-. Lan Xichen se sintió timado, ¿Se iria asi nada mas?. el mayor giró sobre el otro dejando a Wuxian abajo, observandolo un tanto sonrojado y sorprendido. Es la primera vez que lo veía asi, y era irresistible.

-Aun hay algo que debo hacerme cargo- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras su dedos bajaron a su humeda entrada. Lo cual hizo sonrojar aun más al menor. Lo beso, en que momento el seductor joven se volvio tan adorable, quiza habia olvidado por completo su edad, y que era su primera vez sin el influjo de su celo.

-Perdon, pero no debes hacer ruido- dijo dulcemente en el oido del menor, pero antes de poder contestar sintió sus labios sellados. ¿Quien diria que un jade sería tan grosero?, pero no podia quejarse ya, y antes de si quiera pensar más sintió el miembro del otro pentrandolo.

La sensación era tan buena, que sentía sus sentidos nublarse, sus labios lastimarse al amortiguar los lacivos gemidos. Tomo con fuerza la espalda del otro, como si no quisiera soltarlo, nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable, pero tampoco se había sentido tan bien. Entre más aumentaba el ritmo sus uñas se enterraron ligeramente en la espalda del otro dejando su marca.

Ambos acabaron, sus respiraciones eran agitadas, y el Lan porfin pudo observar completamente el bello cuerpo del otro, le parecia perfecto de pies a cabeza. Entonces quito el hechizo en la boca del otro, que dijo en voz baja -No usaste nada- mientras se cubria los ojos. Primero no entendió a que se refería, pero luego de unos segundos supo que se referia a protección y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

Antes que cualquiera pudiera decir algo más, la puerta sono como si alguien hubiera querido abrir y se hubiera encontrado con el candado.

-¿Quien nadie sabe tocar las puertas aqui?- dijo Wuxian inconcientemente en tono normal.

-¡Wei Wuxian que haces ahí!- Ahora el menor sintió el escalofrio, ese maldito viejo de Lan Qiren vaya que tenía buen oido.


	6. 6

Wuxian le dijo al oido al otro que en cuanto abriera la puerta el saliera por la ventana y le siguera la corriente. Se vistieron rápidamente únicamente con la tunica exterior porque parecia que Lan Qiren tiraría la puerta en cualquier segundo.

Rápidamente se colacaron y Xichen salto de su ventana mientras Wuxian abrió la puerta para que no se escuchase.

-Hola profesor- dijo Wei Wuxian con una reverencia que nunca habria hecho en situaciones usuales, pero antes de decir mas lo empujó y revisó la habitación con la vistaby volteó a verlo - ¡Que demonios haces en este lugar! ¡Como te atreves a entrar sin permiso a las habitaciones de los alfas y con que intenciones! -

Wuxian temia más por el bienestar del viejo que el propio, porque parecia que se infartaria en cualquier momento. - Vine porque su sobrino me lo indico- Lan Qiren casi escupe sangre al escuchar esto, pero Wei continuó - Dado los hechos de hace rato me dijo que me enseñaria algunas formas de defensa, yo esperaba que el volviera porque fue a dejar un libro, me dijo que no abriera a nadie por estar en la zona de alfas, por eso dude-

Lan Qiren estaba rojo apunto de estallar, cuando alguien toco su hombro. Volteo para ver a su sonriente sobrino - ¿Que haces aqui tio?, ya casi es hora de la cena- dijo con toda naturalidad - Yo venia por el joven Wuxian para dirigirnos hacia allá-

Lan Qiren parecía incrédulo, pero sus sobrinos nunca le mentian, asi que se trago todos sus gritos hacia el joven de negro con rojo. - Te espero terminada la cena, hay un asunto importante que tratar- dijo con tono mas amable pero molesto y se fue refunfuñando. Los jovenes tenian suerte que el Lan mayor fuese "puro", porque si no hubiera olido el muy reconocible "olor de la pasión" que llenaba toda la habitación al estar cerrada.

Ambos se fueron juntos al comedor entre risas. Parecía que apenas y conoció a este joven empezó a hacer todo lo malo que se podia en Gusu. Todos los observaron caminar juntos con cara de incrédulos. ¿Acaso si era su omega?. Lan Qiren aun molesto señaló que todos pusieran atención en sus alimentos. Nadie se atrevió a sentar muy cerca de ellos.

Apenas comenzaba la cena cuando Lan Xichen sintió un juguetona mano pasar sin respeto su túnica, que por un momento olvido que era lo unico que vestían. Puso la mejor cara de seriedad que pudo, pero era dificil no reaccionar cuando el joven empezó a masturbarlo con gran habilidad. Cuando pensaba que no se podia ser mas indecente ese joven lo lograba. Cuando sintió que el alfa casi se venia Wei Ying tiro un cubierto y se agacho "a buscarlo", solo para colocar el miembro en su boca y recibir el semen.

-¡Wei Ying sal de abajo de esa mesa ahora! - grito Qiren. El joven salio con su tenedor en mano y dijo, - Perdon, es que no lo encontraba- una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Lan Xichen casi se desmaya de tantas emociones pero hizo lo mejor por mantener un rostro estoico, pero no pudo evitar que el un tono rosado lo llenase.

Acabó la cena, y fue con su tío como prometió. Solo para recibir lo inesperado, al parecer encontró un borrador en la habitación de Wangji donde pedia poder cortejar al joven Wuxian formalmente. Evidentemente LanQiren por poco tuvo una desviación qi al verla y quería ayuda de Xichen para convencerlo de lo contrario, porque estaba seguro lo seducia por su dinero.

Xichen prometió ayudar a su tío, pero salió de ahí confundido. Obviamente no permitiría que Wangji hiciera eso ¿pero era por su hermano o por el mismo?. Además? su hermano habría malinterpretado al de Yummeng o acaso si le coqueteaba?. Una oleada de una sensación desconocida lo invadió. Y sin darse cuenta había caminado directo a la habitación del omega.

Sin pensar toco. Se abrió la puerta, para mostrar a un joven que tenía el pelo revuelto vestido con su tunica interior. Para otros quiza parecería desaliñado, pero a él le parecía terriblemente sensual.

Sin esperar mas beso al de Yummeng que hasta entonces despertó por completo. Lo empujó adentro de la habitación y cerro la puerta, besos cada vez mas fuertes y pasionales, lo aventó a la cama sin cuidado, - ¿Que paso?¿Estas bien? - al escucharlo solo lo abrazo, y respondió - ¿Tu me quieres a mi?- Wuxian no espero nunca esa pregunta. 


	7. 7

-No... lo se- Dijo Wuxian confundido. El otro hizo un sonido como si tragara saliva y se separo sin verlo a los ojos. - Será mejor que me vaya- dijo el Lan. - Es solo que ha pasado apenas dias desde que si quiera te conocí... - dijo Wuxian, pero Xichen ni si quiera espero a escucharlo y se fue, dejándolo solo y confundido en su cama.

Al día siguiente no vio a Xichen por ningún lado. Wuxian nunca había entendido esas cosas, pero tenia una imperiosa necesidad de hacer sentir mejor al otro, no queria ver esa mirada triste de nuevo.

Fue a la biblioteca que siempre estaba vacía a leer un libro subido de tono que le había prestado su amigo buscando inspiración para hacer algo espectacular que hiciera sentir mejor al jade mayor

Estaba tan metido en su "estudio" que no noto al joven de blanco que entro a la biblioteca y se acerco a él silencioso. - Desvergonzado- escucho una voz decirle y casi le da un infarto del susto, pero siguio actuando "cool" como siempre.

-Vamos Lan Zhan, solo estoy aprendiendo de interacciones entre alfas y omegas. Todos los han visto... Bueno quiza tu no sepas nada de eso, puedes quedartelo si quieres- dijo con una sonrisa un tanto burlona, mientras pensaba salir de ahi en ese mismo instante, pero antes de dar mas de dos pasos sintió una fuerte presión en su brazo.

-¿Lan Zhan? - algo no estaba bien en sus ojos, pero antes de ver mas fue tirado al suelo - Si se y te lo mostrare- dijo en Lan y Wei Ying sintió su sangre helada. Antes quiza hubiera seguido el juego, pero ahora quería irse ya mismo, esto estaba mal muy mal por alguna razón.

-No necesitas demostrar nada, ¡te creo, te creo! Ahora dejame ir- dijo un tanto nervioso el de negro y rojo. - No- fue la unica respuesta que recibio y luego el Lan intentó besarlo, Wuxian intento resisitirse, pero el otro era mas fuerte,y entonces comenzó acercarse a su cuello. El pánico se comenzó a apoderar de Wei Ying, que comenzo a intentar paterlo y golpearlo de verdad. - ¡Dejame ya! No es divertido- Unos ojos con unas pupilas tan grandes que parecian negros fue lo que recibió de respuesta.

Entonces un olor a sandalo inundo todo el lugar haciendo que Wuxian se sintiera sin fuerzas, era un olor muy parecido a Xichen pero este olor a diferencia le causaba unas terribles náuseas. Sentía como si perdiera control de si, quería gritar que lo dejara, gritar por ayuda, gritar por Xichen, porque aun en todo este desastre pensaba en el, y que seguro lo odiaria después de esto sin importar como hubiera pasado. Sabia que LanZhan no era de los que fuera haciendo estas cosas, quiza confundió su constante sonrisa con coquetería, pero en este punto ni siquiera tenia fuerza de decirle que estaba muy equivocado, y estaba muy fuera de si como ara entenderlo

Wuxian decidió dejar de soportar y vómito casi ahogándose, pero Lan Zhan solo lo volteo. Entonces un sonido de golpe sono y el peso que lo oprimía se fue.

Apenas pudo voltearse y pudo ver a Jin Zixuan luchando con Wangji a golpes alejandolo de él. Jin Zixuan podría ser muchas cosas, pero no alguien que dejará pasar estas cosas, ademas de tener una voluntad de acero que no cedian ante las fuertes feromonas que Wuxian soltaba tras que LanZhan lo hubiera hecho entrar en celo atacandolo con sus feromonas de alfa.

Wuxian sentía que se moria si seguia en ese lugar con ese olor, pero apenas y podía arrastrar. Vio Jin Zixuan gritar ¡Llevatelo!. Sintió miedo, no queria que nadie mas lo viera asi, entonces vio el rostro de quien lo cargaba era Xichen que lo saco inmediatamente de ahi. Su olor lo calmaba inmensamente.

Xichen llegó y vio la situación y decidió ir por su omega sin dudar a pesar de su hermano, a pesar de todo. Lo llevo corriendo al Hanshi.

Lo puso en la cama y cerro todo para que sus feromonas no atrayesen a nadie más. Cuando por fin se acerco a él tenia lagrimas en sus ojos, lo abrazo, y al estar porfin en esos brazos Wuxian dijo - Si te quiero, solo quiero estar contigo y con nadie mas-


	8. 8

Esa respuesta solo hizo perder el control a Lan Xichen, que empezó a recorrer cada centímetro del otro como en búsqueda se cualquier signo de alguien mas.

Unas fuertes impresiones de manos en sus muñecas fue lo que encontro, al ver su entrada pulcra porfin pudo respirar tranquilo.

Comenzo a besarlo tiernamente en todas partes, como si quisiera impregnarlo todo de su aroma. Wei Wuxian estaba invadido por su celo. - Xichen hazme tuyo ya, solo tuyo-

Besos en la boca llegaron al instante apasionados - Apaga el calor ya-. Sin necesidad de mas, el Lan lo penetro profundamente, todo debia ser suyo.

Después de poco tiempo lo lleno completamente de su semilla. Wuxian estaba exhausto por lo que dejo caer su cabeza de lado dejando descubierto su cuello. Lan Xichen se acercó peligrosamente a él, y entonces unos toquidos enfurecidos sonaron regresandolo a la realidad.

-¡Ustedes apurense ya! Los lideres de secta ya vienen y mas te vale que dejes a mi hermano presentable- era Jiang Cheng, Xichen no comprendía, pero Wuxian ya le había contado todo luego de que lo hicieron sin protección por estar asustado. Hoy se enteró de todo el revuelo y no encontraba a su hermano hasta que Zixuan le dijo quien se lo llevo. Maldecia cada Lan en este momento, se maldecia a sí mismo por no haber protegido a su hermano adecuadamente.

Xichen tomo al omega y lo metio en una tina con agua fria para que finalizará su calor, y despertara. Lo lavo rápidamente y lo vistió. Ambos salieron, y Jiang Cheng estuvo ahi todo el tiempo. Cargo su hermano al instante y dijo - No te atrevas acercarte, sera mejor que lo lleve yo, bastante mal hablan ya de él, como para que ahora crean que seduce a los dos jades- se fue furioso de ahi. Xichen estaba confundido, era obvio que lo que pasó ahí era todo menos consensuado por Wuxian.

Cuando llegó Wuxian era un pandemonio, nadie creía que Lan Wangji fuera capaz de abusar de alguien, además, el hecho de que interfiriera Jin Zixuan los desconcertaba, ¡Quiza sedujo a ambos! luego pelearon y el omega huyo. Teorias no faltaban, pero ninguna parecía estar del lado de Wuxian. Jiang Cheng lo mantuvo alejado para que evitara escuchar, pero casi impisble, nunca había escuchado tanto ruido en Gusu.

Pronto llegó Jiang Fengmian y Jin Guangshan. El jiang buscó inmediatamente a sus hijos, Lan Qiren informo que hubo un incidente por culpa del omega y debían ir, Jiang Fengmian no creyo esas patrañas, el creería en lo que dijera su hijo, por lo que fue el primero con el que se dirigió. Cuando lo vió no pudo más que abrazarlo, su mirada le basto para saber que él no hizo nada, lo conocía bien. 

Jiang Fengmian se reunio con Jin Guangshan y Lan Qiren, en una acalorada discusión, Lan Qiren decía que su sobrino era incapaz, y que seguro el omega hizo algo. Jin Guangshan no le parecía un tema relevante, mientras su hijo hubiera ganado la pelea, además, que si los rumores de un triangulo amoroso eran ciertos, le parecía mejor partido ese chico que yanli, pero no emitió comentarios al respecto. Jiang Fengmian defendió a su hijo a capa y espada, diciendo que Wangji quizó propasarse con él. Finalmente determinó que ninguno de sus hijos estaría más tiempo en ese lugar, y se fue furioso de ahí, algo verdaderamente dificil de ver.

Los Jiang partieron inmediatamente, sin decir nada más a nadie, incluso enviaron luego personas a lelvar sus pertenecias, ya que no querían estar un segundo más en ese lugar.

Lan Xichen ni si quiera lo pudo ver partir, se enteró posteriormente cuando su tío le informo, y contó lo que había "pasado", según él. Lan Xichen no pudo más y le increpo -¡Tu lo dices porque no estuviste ahí! Wangji lo ataco, yo lo ví, y si no lo crees preguntale tu mismo- azoto la puerta y se fue, dejando a su tío atonito al nunca verlo subir la voz antes.

Esa noche Lan Qiren habló con Wangji, que solo acepto los hechos, estaba confundido, y su instinto alfa lo cego por completo, y no noto lo que había hecho hasta que recibió el golpe y vio a Wuxian en el suelo. Lan Qiren estaba muy decepcionado, dar vuelta atrás en este punto era dificil, el daño en la relación de ambas secta ya estaba hecho.


	9. 9

Una vez que Wuxian regreso a Yummeng recibió la mirada de desprecio de Madam Yu por causar problemas como siempre, pero no le dijo nada, lo cual lo tomo por sorpresa. Pero lo que más le importaba era hablar con su shijie, para aclarar que ningún rumor era cierto.

Fue a la habitación de Yanli y pregunto si podía hablar, ella respondió que si, una vez ahí le contó todo lo sucedido, y se deshago por completo, de todas las personas en el mundo, era definitivamente ella en la que podía confiar, lo más cercano a una madre que jamás tendría. No se atevio a verla en ningun momento, temeroso que no creyera en él, y lo odiara por aquellos rumores, pero una vez que acabo, recibió un calido abrazo -A xian, yo siempre confiare en tí, y se que dices la verdad, no te preocupes más por esas cosas, nada es tu culpa- Wuxian no pudo evitar sollozar más y decir -Shijie, me equivoque, podrá ser un pavoreal, pero es un buen hombre, uno digno de ti- Yanli, solo sonrió, y le dió un fuerte abrazo.

Después de ese día, comenzó a sentirse mejor emocionalmente, pero fisicamente algo empezó a estar mal, se sentía enfermo, además, sin que nadie lo notase, había ido tomando ropa de Lan Xichen, y la junto toda en el suelo de un armario, y solía ir cuando lo extrañaba. No sabía como podía extrañarlo, apenas y se conocian, pero era casi como si lo necesitara. Un día Yanli fue a buscarlo para que fuera a cenar y lo encontró hecho bolita en el montón de ropa, y comenzó a temer. Lo despertó y lo hizo contarle lo que había pasado con el primer hermano Lan. En primer lugar se alivió que no tenía relación con su agresor, pero una gran preocupación ¿Que tal si estaba embarazado? ¿O peor aún, que tal si se vinculo con ese alfa?

\---

En Gusu, Lan Xichen por primera vez en su vida sintió una desesperación tan grande que trascendia su cara de alegría eterna. Su hermano, le confenso que le dijo la verdad a Lan Qiren, pero su tío no había hecho nada. No sabía que debía hacer, su familia siempre había sido su prioridad, pero en este punto su familia estaba haciendo todo mal y no podia soportarlo más. 

Decidió tomar el asunto en sus manos, fue con su tío y le estepo sobre el asunto, y sin dar oportunidad le dijo que iría el mismo a Yummeng a resolver el asunto. Lan Qiren no entendía su capricho por arreglar el asunto de forma tan rapida, el pensaba realizar una cena una vez los animos se calmaran y pedir una disculpa publica al líder Jiang. Pero su sobrino parecía desesperado por ir a Yummeng el mismo, por ver ese joven, entonces no pudo más que preguntarle - Que clase de relación tienes con ese muchacho- la pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Xichen, que respondió -No es de tu incumbencia- y se fue. Lan Qiren solo se lamentó, ¿Que tenía ese chico desastroso que llevaba a la perdición a sus dos sobrinos?.


	10. 10

Pocos días después Wei Wuxian se sentía cada vez peor, ¿era posible volverse adicto a alguien? Su yo antes de Gusu se carcajearia de esa pregunta, pero ahora realmente parecía verdad. Wuxian y Yanli buscaban la respuesta pero parecía no haber nada. Entonces el agudo ojo de Madam Yu lo descubrió, ese niño comía demasiado y de repente nada.

Cuando fue y le preguntó quizo negarlo, pero cuando zidian hizo su aparición no tuvo más opción que decir la verdad, aunque no delató Xichen. Madam Yu quería molerlo a latigazos pero de que serviría eso, el niño estaba ya vinculado a un alfa y no había vuelta atrás.

A pesar de querer odiarlo realmente nunca pudo hacerlo, y no podía dejarlo morir así. Un torneo de cultivation fue creado y fueron invitados todos con la esperanza de que entre ellos se encontrara el irresponsable alfa que lo dejó así.

Apenas llegó la invitación a Gusu, Xichen fue el primero en apuntarse. Al llegar a Yummeng sus ojos no hacían más que buscarlo, pero no por ello dejó de ver visitas poco agradables. Wen Chao asistió inmediatamente, le interesaba la gloria, pero también cierto omega.

Cuando los Jiang hicieron su aparición los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. La cadera de Wuxian por alguna razón se veía un poco mas ancha, haciendo aún más llamativa su figura, asquerosos comentarios hechos por Wen Chao llegaron a oídos de Xichen, que queria hacer dos cosas, partir la cara de ese asqueroso e ir arriba y cubrir a su omega. Lo que Xichen vio no fue su cuerpo si no su cara que se veía más demacrada que cuando se fue, ¿Que le sucedía?

Aun así el omega "competiría" tal declaración lleno de murmullos el lugar. Evidentemente la única razón para ello era que viera al alfa, esperando que estuviera ahí. Jiang Cheng debía protegerlo a la distancia cosa que no le hacía gracia pues no confiaba en muchos ahi presentes.

La competencia sería una caza nocturna en el bosque. Así que comenzaron. Apenas entraron lo primero que hizo Wuxian fue buscar al Lan. Desesperado dejó bastante atrás a su hermano, sin fijarse piso una zona lodosa y resbaló cayendo a un río, sintió un dolor en su pierna. Pronto unas manos lo sacaron de ahí


	11. 11

Apenas fue sacado del agu Wei Ying fue guiado a la fuente del exquisito y no quería despegarse más de aquellas ropas blancas. Sintió su cuerpo arder como si su celo se hubiera detenido y esperado a su alfa todo este tiempo.

Wei Ying volteo para arriba para ver aquellos ojos y sonrisa que irradiaba suma felicidad. Pronto sus labios se encontraron en un posesivo beso que apenas les daba espacio a respirar.

Un dulce aroma se comenzó a esparcir, la mano de Lan Xichen pasó en la cadera de Wei Ying y lo cargo en sus brazos mientras el otro se negaba dejar sus labios, haciéndole más difícil la de por sí complicada tarea de caminar con una ereccion enorme.

Encontró una pequeña cueva, casi un hoyo en la pared. Metió al omega y no pudo restringirse más. Cada día separados se sentía enfermo, como si requiriera su presencia para estar tranquilo fisica y mentalmente.

Besos bajaron por el cuello del omega, y continuaron por la blanca clavícula del menor, como si quisiera desechar aquel imperante deseo de marcarlo por siempre suyo.

El omega se desprendió de sus ropajes para que el otro siguiera su camino por su cuerpo. Su lengua comenzó a estimular su ya húmeda entrada, haciendo retorcerse de placer a Wuxian.

-Rápido hazme tuyo- gimió el omega, que fue rápidamente penetrado con fuerza. - No me refería solo de esa forma-, dijo mientras mostraba su tentador cuello, entrecortadamente continuó - Ya estamos vinculados, solo haz el último paso-.

Eso detuvo un momento a Xichen que pensó que era imbécil por no pensar que todo lo que sentía era debido a eso.

Son cesar su movimiento de cadera dijo. - Te amo-. Un dolor invadió el cuello de Wuxian, pero nunca se había sentido tan feliz en su vida nublado su juicio por el amor y la pasión ninguno pensó las implicaciones y problemas que podían crecer entre los Jiang y los Lan.

Pronto el Lan llenó por completo a su pareja que estaba exhausto y deshidratado tras su celo. Dijo que iría por agua, vistió rápidamente al omega con la tunica exterior y fue en búsqueda de agua.

Aquel aroma no pasó desapercibido por los múltiples alfas que estaban por ahí. Varios huyeron como si se alejaran de sus más sucios deseos, pero hubo uno que no le importaba esas cosas. Para él todos los omegas deseaban ser suyos y los tomaría si había oportunidad.

Wen Chao era un ser despreciable, y cuando vio al casi inconsciente Wuxian pensó que había ganado la lotería.

Comenzó a tocar su cuerpo, con una mirada asquerosa mente laciva. Wuxian despertó más ante tan nauseabundo olor de alfa que emitía y vomito inmediatamente.

-¡Tu maldito omega como osas ensuciarme! Te ensañare lo que es bueno- dijo mientras abria sus piernas.

Entonces una fuerza lanzó contra la pared al alfa. Un brillo violeta lleno la cueva. - Maldito cerdo si tocas de nuevo a mi hermano te matare- los ojos de Jiang Cheng brillaban con intención asesina.

El Wen se fue rápidamente no sin antes advertir que se arrepentirian de esto. Jiang Cheng vistió a Wuxian apropiadamente mientras maldecía al Lan por dejar a su hermano en una situación tan vulnerable solo. Ese imbécil no lo merecía, no era capaz de proteger a su A-Xian. Sin más lo tomó en sus brazos para llevarlo lejos de ese bosque, entonces su cabeza cayó hacia un lado mostrando una clara mordida.

Jiang Cheng no sabía quién era más imbécil, el Lan o su hermano por buscar un alfa así. Sin más regresó a la casa principal a que tomarán cuidado de Wuxian y advertir que una tormenta del sol podría llegar pronto.


	12. 12

Xichen volvió al lugar corriendo porque sintió que algo estaba mal, solo para no encontrar rastro de Wei Ying. Busco en los alrededores sin ver nada, hasta que encontró a su hermano que le dijo que vio a Jiang Cheng llevar a alguien tapado en brazos, saliendo del área de competencia.

¿Debería ir a buscarlo? ¿Debería quedarse en la competencia y traer honor a su secta? Finalmente no salió de la competencia, el ya estaba a salvo ¿no?. Intentando justificar así, su incapacidad de gritar sus pecados ante todos, teniendo siempre la carga de ser un perfecto alfa. ¿Que dirian todos cuando se enteraran que hizo antes del matrimonio?, muchas ideas comenzaron a fluir y así pasó el tiempo.

Caminando desanimado, encontró a su amigo MengYao, lo conoció no hace mucho en una ida a la secta Nie, era un beta pero pequeño y rasgos finos que podría pasar por omega fácilmente. Comenzaron a hablar y siguieron el camino juntos. Tras contar su historia a grandes rasgos y sin inlcuir nombres, el otro casi lo golpea y dijo -¿Que demonios haces? ya lo marcaste no es momento de hecharte atrás, ni por lo que diga cualquiera. Pero si no lo amas... no deberías obligarte-. Lan Xichen no dijo nada, pero vió una sombra negra pasar a toda velocidad.

\---

Wuxian despertó en su habitación recordando asqueado que sucedió parcialmente. Volteó y sólo encontró a su hermano dormido sentado al lado de la cama. Xichen no había ido a buscarlo, lo dejo solo ahí desprotegido y no se preocupo cuando desapareció, sintió un gran enojo recorrerlo. Sin más despertó a Jiang Cheng -Volveremos a la competencia, ganaremos esto- dijo Wuxian, mientras Jiang Cheng veía perplejo como pudo tener tanta fuerza de la nada, pero lo siguió, no pensaba dejar su secta en vergüenza. Su conteo comenzaría de cero pero no es como si hubieran hecho algo antes.

Como rayo iban matando sin parar cadáveres feroces de la prueba. Entonces vio a Xichen ir con un a persona que parecía otro omega, furioso lo ignoro y pasó rápidamente. ¿Solo jugaba con él? Seguro el no perdió el tiempo mientras el se moria lejos. Con energía renovada siguió su camino sin voltear atrás.

Al finalizar la prueba Yummeng había ganado y Wei Wuxian tenía la mejor puntuación. Con el cuello tapado celebró con su hermano sin dar mirada a nadie más. Prefería tener una marca rota y estar solo, así nadie lo volvería a querer tocar siquiera.

Mientras tanto la furia de Wen Chao aumentaba al verse sobrepasado por muchos, pero ser pasado por un omega calaba aún más orgullo, empeorando la rabia que tenía contra los hermanos de Yummeng. Pronto le enseñaría su lugar, sin más comenzó a alistar cosas, no pensaba ir lejos de este lugar pronto.

Xichen intentó acercarse a él sin éxito. Tenía que hablar con él y decirle que necesitaban hacer esto bien y hablar con el líder Jiang. Wei Ying no daría paso atrás, no lo necesitaba y no iría hablaría con él, y Jiang Cheng no permitiría que nadie se acercase tampoco.

El clima se volvía cada vez más turbio y la hora de partir de los visitantes se acercaba.


	13. 13

Para Xichen, Wuxian desapareció cual humo. No volvió a verlo y su tío le dijo que era momento de partir, pero se sentía sumamente nervioso. Sabía que había hecho mal, pero porque desaparecía así, sabía que no podía desaparecer por siempre porque tenía su marca.. ¿Cierto?

Tenso creo una excusa para ir a un pueblo cercano, tenía un mal augurio y no quería irse así.

Apenas todos partieron Wen Chao se quedó un pueblo cercano, solo esperando la aprobación de su padre y alegando que habían hecho ofensas contra la secta al no darles el omega de su elección, su padre acepto el dar una lección.

En Yummeng Lan Zhan escapó de la vista de su tío y pidió disculpas al líder Jiang, su esposa y Wei Wuxian. Pidió disculpas por sus acciones y como fueron tratados y prometió que aclararia la situación. Nunca nadie había escuchado al segundo jade Lan hablar tanto o si quiera verlo arrodillarse.

Wei Wuxian decidió perdonarlo, a lo que Jiang Fengmian siguió. Si el afectado lo disculpaba, quien era el para decir lo contrario. El líder Jiang salió con Wangji a Gusu a hablar el asunto con Lan Qiren.

Pronto la noche cayó y las aguas se enturbiaron. Los Wen llegaron en la noche sin respeto alguno exigiendo ver al líder, Madam Yu fue al ser líder también de la secta.

-Vengo porque exijo castigo a su discípulo mayor-  
-Oh ¿enserio? Y que hizo ese muchacho ahora.-  
-El se negó a mi y me agredió haciendome perder la competencia.-  
-Entonces... Todos los omegas que elijas deben aceptarlo-  
-¿De que otra forma sería? Deben saber que es un honor ser eligidos, ese malagradecido debe aprender modales.-  
Madam Yu comenzó a acariciar su anillo inconscientemente, pero llamó a Wei Ying. Cuando vio a Wen Chao supo que esto no pintaba bien.  
-Arrodillate- dijo Madam Yu,   
-¡Que haces madre! - grito Jiang Cheng   
-Callate- dijo Madam Yu, latigazos azotaron la espalda de Wuxian, que tomó el castigo pero finalmente se venció la fuerza de sus brazos, este día se sentía muy débil.   
Wen Chao rió al verlo tirado en el suelo - Bien, bien, ahora llevenselo-  
Madam Yu se interpuso - Llevárselo no estaba en sus peticiones-   
-¿Acaso osas interponer te a la voluntad del clan Wen? -   
Zidian en forma de látigo brillo aún más. Pero una mano tomó la suya.   
-Iré me haré responsable de mis acciones-  
-¡Wei Wuxian tu!- grito desesperado Jiang Cheng, pero su madre lo acallo con un latigazo al suelo.   
-Llevenselo- Grito Wen Chao que se acerco a su oído y lo lamio y dijo - Hoy me divertirse mucho contigo-.

Una vez que salieron Jiang Cheng lanzó una furiosa mirada a su madre. - No seas estúpido, nos está comprando tiempo. Ve por tu padre antes de que descubran la mordida en su cuello, ¡corre! Ya. -   
Jiang Cheng salió volando en busca de su padre a toda velocidad.

Wei Wuxian fue llevado sin cuidado hacia Yinling, en un bosque cercano donde nadie se atrevería a acercarse. - ¡Denos espacio! - gritó Wen Chao cuya lujuria no resistiría hasta llegar a la ciudad sin noche.

Tiró a Wuxian al suelo y comenzó a tocarlo, mientras el otro resistía sus ganas de vómitar ante tan asquerosos tocamientos. Entonces Wen Chao entonces quito la venda en su cuello. Una mordida visible apareció. La mirada de Wen Chao se tornó de deseo a desprecio, - ¡Tu! Dejaste que tomaran lo mio maldita puta-  
-¡Aquí no hay nada tuyo!- dijo mientras pateo al otro en el estómago y quizo salir corriendo pero una espada atraveso su estómago.   
-No se como note tu asqueroso olor dulce, no importa tu sacrificio, asesinare a todos en tu desobediente secta mientras tu y tu bastado se mueren en el infierno- pronto fue arrastrado al risco.

Jiang Cheng iba a toda velocidad cuando diviso a su padre corriendo le dijo lo que sucedía, Wangji dudo, pero decidió ir a Gusu por ayuda, mientras Jiang Fengmian regreso con sus hombres.

Lan Xichen comenzó a sentir un horrible presentimiento, salió de ahí mismo rumbo a Yummeng, entonces encontró una caravana donde Yanli iba con ojos rojos, apenas lo vio corrio y dijo - ¡Porfavor salva a A-Xian!-


	14. 14

Jiang Fengmian llegó a Yummeng rápidamente con Jiang Cheng, formaron un escudo, y buscaron cualquier intruso Wen quien fuera ejecutado inmediatamente. Hasta estar todos preparados fue que se dio cuenta el líder Jiang de la ausencia de Wei Ying, ante la pregunta Madam Yu dijo que había evacuado con Yanli, Jiang Cheng no dijo una palabra, sabía que si se dividían las fuerzas el sacrificio de su hermano no valdría la pena, pero esperaba poder encontrarlo, y partir la cara de Wen Chao.

Pronto la ola Wen llegó, el escudo apenas podía resistir y las tropas se alistaban, Wen Chao solo observaba de lejos regocijándose. Entonces un grupo de cultivadores de blanco llegó, apenas llegaron a alcance, el escudo se retiro y ambas tropas en conjunto atacaron a los Wen que no estaban preparados para esos números. Al verse masacrados Wen Chao huyo, sin decir nada, los ejércitos al verse abandonados entraron en caos, y se desplegaron sin sentido, causándoles aun más perdidas.

Apenas acabo todo Jiang Cheng corrió y atrapo un soldado Wen con vida -¡¿Donde esta mi hermano?! Donde esta Wei Wuxian- El asustado soldado solo pudo responder tartamudeando -El el maestr tr o o Wen lo lo lanzo en en el acantilado de Yiling-, a cada lenta frase parecía una herida en su pecho. -¡¿Que demonios sucedió con Wuxian?!- grito Fengmian que escucho a lo lejos. Padre e hijo fueron a Yiling, solo para no encontrar rastro de él, solo un desolado Lan Xichen que por primera vez no mostraba una sonrisa, que tocaba incesantemente a Liebing.

Jiang Cheng iba a ir a golpearlo pero fue detenido por su padre, así que grito -¡Para que Wuxian eligió un alfa si ni quiera eres capaz de protegerlo!- lágrimas llenaron los ojos, Fengmian hablo entonces -A-Cheng, ten compostura ante el líder Lan. Zewu-Jun... ¿aún lo sientes?-

-Se siente distante pero se que aun vive, lo se por nuestra unión, pero no se como y donde, yo... no pude llegar a tiempo-

-Ahí es una prueba que solo mi hijo podría superar, y debe hacerlo solo. Líder Lan, es momento de que se vaya y dirija a su gente. La guerra apenas empieza.-

Xichen dudo pero sabía que era lo correcto, así que volvió a Gusu aunque visiblemente aturdido y triste. Antes de partir a Yummeng, Fengmian solo tomo la pequeña campanilla que llevaba en su cintura su hijo adoptivo, y solo dijo al abismo - A-Xian confió en ti, vuelve, te necesitamos, él te necesita-.

\----

En la oscuridad Wuxian podía escuchar aquel xiao, aunque no estaba seguro, podría jurar que era tocada por su alfa, una melodía melancólica, que pedía su regreso, que intentaba guiarlo. Pero estaba muy cansado y herido para seguirla. Entonces escuchó la voz de su padre, recordó porque termino ahí y que esto no terminaría tan pronto. Fuerza renovada lo llenó, debía de salir de ahí, concentrando toda su fuerza pudo sentir algo absorbiendo su energía, un ser en su vientre no podía estar más tiempo ahí. Sin importar que apenas supo de su existencia, lucho con todas sus fuerzas lucho para protegerlo.


	15. 15

Apenas volvieron a Yummeng y Jiang Cheng armo un pequeño grupo lleno de artefactos mágicos con la intención de intentar salvar a Wuxian, partiendo lo más pronto que pudieron.

Lan Xichen llegó con su gente a medio de camino a Gusu, ante la muerte de su padre el era el único líder de su secta. Por primera vez no hizo lo correcto, o por lo menos no totalmente. Nombro a Wangji el líder de secta dado que tenía algo urgente que atender, su tío casi se infarta al escuchar aquel desastre, pero cuando desesperado le pregunto por ayuda le dio todo consejo útil.

Partió inmediatamente regreso a los panteones de Yiling, con la esperanza de que no fuera tarde.

Wuxian no podía librarse, entonces la energía en su vientre ceso, una furia incontrolable creció. Mataría a todo aquel culpable de esto, masacraría a Wen Chao hasta que rogara por su vida. Dejo de resistir la energía de resentimiento y la absorbió y tomo como suya, furioso resurgió alzándose sobre el acantilado por donde fue enviado.

Todos los que iban camino ahí vieron una fuerte luz verde y corrieron hacia allá, sin embargo la energía de resentimiento era tal que muchos no se atrevieron a seguir. Jiang Cheng continuó para ver a su hermano parado con la mirada distante, ojos que irradiaban una aura homicida, si no lo conociera hubiera huido.

Al verlo Wuxian dijo -Donde esta Wen Chao- su voz sonaba fría, y llena de odio. -Ataco Yummeng al verse arrasado huyo como la rata que es. ¡¿Que te hizo ese bastardo?!- dijo al ver detenidamente la herida en su estomago y sangre seca en sus piernas. -¡Por su culpa murió mi cria! lo matare- dijo mientras se iba, Jiang Cheng quiso detener pero se negó - No puedes ir solo, espera a que estemos listos para atacar- Wuxian contestó - No tengo tiempo, debo vengarme con mis propias manos-.

Cuando Wuxian se disponía a seguir su camino Lan Xichen se interpuso en su camino, haciendo que el brillo en sus ojos volviera por un segundo, pero prontamente endureció su corazón de nuevo -Muévete, tengo algo que hacer-

-No me moveré-

-¡Muévete!-

Sin importar su voluntad, o preocuparse por el aura asesina que emanaba hacia él, Lan Xichen lo tomo fuertemente en sus brazos. Lo abrazo con fuerza, inmovilizándolo por completo, pero también como si temiera que desapareciera de nuevo -No necesitas hacer nada solo más, por favor, ahora estaré contigo siempre, pase lo que pase, lo dejaré todo por ti, pero por favor déjame ayudarte-

Por fin en sus brazos Wuxian de repente no pudo aguantarlo más, y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, se sentía seguro por primera vez, sentía que podía compartir su dolor.


	16. 16

Tras un tiempo abrazados, finalmente Wuxian se separó. Volteó a ver a Jiang Cheng, y casi apenado pregunto - Tío Jiang, Madam Yu, Shijie, ellos.. ¿ellos están bien?-

-Si, y todos estaremos tan ansiosos como tu de vengarnos- contestó el de morado. Wuxian volteó a ver a Xichen, y le dijo -Yo iré con mi familia a pelear, buscar venganza por mi... nuestro cachorro...-, entonces fue interrumpido -Y yo iré contigo, empezamos ambas sectas y continuaremos, además, Wangji es quien esta a cargo por ahora. Yo te seguiré, no dejaré que nada así te vuelva a suceder.-

Wuxian volvió a Yummeng con una bengala para llamar a su alfa cuando lo necesitara, mientras este buscaba apoyo de sectas en la zona cercana a Yummeng y avisa a su hermano de sus planes.

En cuanto volvió Madam Yu solo lo vio sin sorpresa, como si siempre estuviera segura que sobreviviría. Yanli, corrió a recibirlo en lagrimas, mientras le prometió darle comida para reconfortarlo. Jiang Fengmian sintió su corazón sufrir al verlo en ese estado, pero al enterarse de todo lo ocurrido, apresuró los movimientos para reunirse todos a unir fuerzas con otras sectas.

Todos se reunieron en un punto medio, y Lan Xichen estaba presente, ya que Wangji nunca fue bueno hablando, pero prometió estar cerca de Yummeng por si algo se presentaba.

Entonces sucedió, el obstinado Wen Chao decidió atacar de nuevo Yummeng sabiendo que el líder se había ido. Avergonzado y furioso no pudo tomar aquella derrota, tomo los hombres que pudo y partió sin plan alguno, solo intentando que nadie faltará el respeto a su persona de nuevo.

Tomados por sorpresa, solo se encontraban los hermanos Jiang, ya que sus padres se habían ido con el resto de lideres. Jiang Cheng tomó el mando inmediatamente, mientras mando que Yanli y Wuxian tomaran resguardo, Yanli porque nunca estuvo preparada para estar en peleas, y Wuxian porque aun debía sanarse.

La lucha comenzó, Wuxian solo podía mirar tenso como todo iba en declive, viendo a su pueblo y su hermano en peligro, no le importo nada y salió. Una flauta heló la sangre de todos en el campo de batalla, los caídos comenzaron a alzarse y comenzaron a atacar a los Wen, los asustados soldados de Yummeng comenzaron a titubear, hasta que Jiang Cheng les dijo que siguieran. Temerosos siguieron luchando junto aquellos terribles cadáveres.

Wei Wuxian parecía cada vez más fuera de sí. Yanli, al ver esto tiró inmediatamente la bengala que dejó abandonada su hermano en el refugio. Wangji al verla lanzó otra bengala que alertó a los que se encontraban en reunión, que al ver la zona, hizo que los de Yummeng regresaran de inmediato, así como Lan Xichen, que tomo su espada y voló tan rápido como pudo.

Los soldados no podían luchar más del horror, cuerpos mutilados por doquier, Wen Chao se disponía a escapar de nuevo cuando fue rodeado por cadáveres feroces. Temblando de terror, sacrifico a sus guardias en su intento vano por huir. Pronto Wen Chao se encontraba sin salida, y un Wei Wuxian apareció con una mirada tenebrosa, -Pagaras por todo, disfrutaré cada segundo de esto-

Cadáveres comenzaron a comérselo vivo evitando áreas vitales prolongando el sufrimiento al máximo. Lan Xichen llegó solo para ver aquella macabra escena de un hombre siendo desmembrado, y Wei Wuxian riendo fuera de si, no con su cálida sonrisa, si no con una fría y tenebrosa.

Rápidamente mando su espada a la cabeza de Wen Chao para que finalizaran sus horribles gritos, y corrió a aprisionar de nueva forma a su omega, echando feromonas y usando su voz de alfa para hacerlo dormir.

Una vez dormido lo cargo cuidadosamente y lo llevo de regresó a la ciudad. Entro a una habitación que no estuviera destrozada y lo recostó. Una vez ahí, lo hizo despertar, y el otro lo vio desubicado -¿Como llegue aquí?-

-Perdiste el control, ya todo acabo, no necesitas usar esa energía más- 

-La guerra apenas empezará, no puedo hacer eso-

Lan Xichen no sabía que hacer, su omega era muy testarudo, pero realmente este día le hizo temer que esa energía lo cambiara por completo.

Pero sin importar lo besó, el otro se resistió de primera instancia, pero luego sucumbió a su abrazo. Un calor comenzó a crecer, el que hubiera usado sus feromonas para calmarlo, también activo de cierta forma su celo. Dulce aroma llenó la habitación.

Lan Xichen lo tocó lentamente y con cuidado, como si temiera dañarlo. Comenzó a tocar su pecho sensible y suave, sus caderas amplias, y cicatriz en el vientre que sano sumamente rápido. Sintió cada pedazo de piel, intentando sentir y aprender cada diferencia, volviendo al otro loco sintiendo arder donde tocara.

-Deja de jugar- dijo con tono molesto y una sonrisa juguetona a la vez. Su entrada estaba húmeda esperándolo palpitante, el Lan colocó su miembro en su interior, después de lo que le parecieron siglos, ambos se sentían reconfortados entre tanto desastre. Fuertes estocadas llegaron, una tras otra. Una larga noche les esperó, nadie se atrevió a interrumpirlos, más porque la mayoría ahora estaban aterrados de ese omega.

En ese día lleno de muerte una vida surgiría.


	17. 17

La guerra comenzó y no había vuelta atrás, todos acudieron a la pelea contra el sol, y Wei Wuxian no pensaba quedarse atrás. Sin embargo, a pesar de prometer no usar su energía de resentimiento, eso no quería decir que no fuera las batallas ¿Cierto? 

Así que se preparó para ir pero tuvo unas terribles nauseas apenas despertó, y luego descubrió que no podía usar su energía espiritual, estaba completamente asustado. Corrió asustado con su shijie, que lo olió extrañamente después de decirle lo sucedido. Nunca lo había olido, no comprendía que mosca le había picado.

-A-Xian, estas embarazado, por eso tu núcleo dorado se sello- Wuxian escucho esas palabras y no pudo evitar sentir sus piernas temblar. Sufrió terriblemente cuando perdió la cría anterior, y estaba a hacer todo para vengarla, pero en medio de una guerra no era momento de la llegada de un nuevo bebé.

Jiang Cheng lo vio y llegó a tiempo para tomarle el brazo para evitar que cayera. Wei Ying se tomo la barriga temblando ligeramente, como si temiera que alguien llegara a quitarle a su cría de su lado de nuevo.

-¡¿Que pasa que tienes?!- dijo preocupado por su hermano.-Serás tío- dijo Wuxian con lagrimas formándose en sus ojos, pero a pesar de la felicidad no dejaba de temblar. Entonces alguien lo tomo en sus brazos, era Lan Xichen que había ido corriendo al escuchar la voz preocupada de Jiang Cheng. En aquellos brazos dejo de temblar por fin. 

Varios habían temido atacar a Yummeng tras ver la salvaje demostración de su aprendiz principal, pero ante su desaparición en el campo de batalla y el creciente rumor de que estaba preñado varios decidieron que era la secta más propensa y debía ser atacada. 

Olas de ataque llegaron buscando venganza por la muerte de Wen Chao. A pesar de intentar mantenerse a la distancia era un martirio para Wuxian, que ahora no solo temía por su familia, si no porque su alfa también estaba allá afuera peleando.

Sutilmente Wuxian ayudaba protegiendo a su familia de forma que nadie se diera cuenta, pero cuando Lan Xichen fue acorralado, por poco perdió el control matando rápidamente a todos aquellos que osaron acercarse, y al final su sigilo no valió para nada, pero no le importo con tal de que su alfa estuviera bien. -Wei Ying, no deberías estar usando esa energía, no sabemos si podría dañar al bebé- dijo Lan Xichen preocupado. -Toda mi fuerza esta en protegerlo, estará bien, no uso demasiada fuerza, lo prometo.

Lan Xichen no sabía que hacer o pensar, ese chico era testarudo como el solo ¿Que más podría hacer? solo aceptar que estuviera ahí pero únicamente para lo necesario. La campaña se fue extendiendo más y más colmando la paciencia de Wuxian que sabía que si hubiera intervenido esto podría acabar antes, pero que más podía hacer. En este punto su prominente vientre no era fácil de ocultar.

Llegando a la toma de la ciudad sin noche, todo se complicó demasiado, no parecía haber avance alguno. Desesperado al ver tanta muerte y destrucción sin nada a cambio, comenzó a usar todo su poder después de muchos meses. Todos sintieron un escalofrio recorrer su espalda siendo rival o amigo. Lan Xichen intentó detenerlo pero esta completamente fuera de su alcance. Un baño de sangre comenzó en el campo de batalla. En el castillo Wen Ruohan fue asesiando, y la victoria llegó.

Wuxian bajó finalmente a encontrarse con un molesto Lan Xichen, ya que no mantuvo su promesa. Pero ese enojo paso a preocupación cuando vio que de sus piernas escurría mucho liquido. El esfuerzo le hizo entrar en labor de parto. Este no era un momento para dar a luz. La pelea había sido ganada, pero seguía siendo peligroso, además de estar rodeados de demasiados cadáveres. ¿Pero acaso había opción?.

Lo cargo y lo llevó lejos, pero el omega no podría esperar más.


	18. 18

Wei Wuxian desesperado al ver que su alfa no sabía donde llevarlo le grito - Llévame a la penúltima tienda de nuestro campamento, vamos, vuela si es necesario. ¡Corre!- mientras intentaba controlar su respiración, pero el dolor se volvía agudo, y sabia que no debía resistir o podía afectar a su cría.

Lan Xichen no pregunto porque ahí solo voló y lo llevó ahí. Nadie los ayudaba, solo los observaban. Ese omega era muy peligroso, y si se moría dando a luz ¿No sería la forma más fácil de deshacerse de él?. Los médicos se retiraron por ello, ordenado por sus generales. Sin embargo, nadie se atrevía a ponerse en su camino tampoco, temerosos de ser blanco de su odio.

Pero no pararon en el área médica, fueron más allá ante la duda de todos. Pero nadie los siguió. 

Lan Xichen llegó a la tienda pero dio un paso atrás al ver una mujer y un hombre con el uniforme Wen. A punto de sacar la espada, Wuxian grito - Wen Qin, esta a punto de nacer ayúdame por favor- su voz se cortaba por el llanto.

Lan Xichen lo bajó y lo coloco donde los Wen le dijeron aun confundido, pero parecía conocerlos y confiar en ellos. Luego fue sacado para no contaminar aun más el lugar.

Nervioso espero afuera de la tienda, pronto llegó Jiang Yanli al verlo, y tras de contarle que sucedía esta corrió a buscar a su hermano. Los hermanos Jiang regresaron corriendo. Pronto un agudo chillido sonó dentro de la tienda 

Todos voltearon, pero nadie se atrevía entrar hasta que se los permitieran. Tras un tiempo se abrió la tienda -¿Porque todos vinieron igual de asquerosos y sin cambiar? Enfermaran al bebé. Tu estas limpia, toma.-Dijo entregándole el bebé a Yanli sin salir de la tienda para no ser vista afuera.

Yanli salió con el pequeño bebe, que al sentir la luz cerró sus pequeños ojitos. Pero luego comenzó a voltear a todos lados. Wen Ning que estaba a adentro les hizo señas de que pasaran. los tres entraron y vieron a un desgastado Wei Wuxian que parecía haber sido alcanzado por el cansancio de todas esta guerra. 

Jiang Cheng le dijo de forma burlona -Hasta que por fin haces algo bonito- Wei Wuxian se río sonoramente -Mas te vale que seas un buen tío con él-. Volteo a ver Lan Xichen que no había dicho nada. Solo observaba con una bella sonrisa y lagrimas en sus ojos.

Todos decidieron darles espacio, el Lan abrazó fuertemente a Wuxian y a su cría, que observaba todos lados curioso, pero al sentir el olor de su padre se tranquilizó. Todos se quedaron juntos ahí dormidos, pudiendo descansar por fin después de mucho.

Afuera todos se enteraron de aquel nacimiento temerosos de que ahora el omega no tendría su núcleo dorado sellado, y sería aun más fuerte.

Sin embargo, fuera de la expectativa de todos, Wuxian se retiró de todo evento publico, y fue a vivir a Gusu con un grupo de Wen "detenidos".

El único evento donde se le vería sería en su boda. Todos estaban a la expectativa de aquel día.


	19. 19

Lan Qiren sabía ligeramente de la relación de Wuxian y Lan Xichen, pero en medio de tanto caos de la guerra nunca se puso a pensarlo, o quizá no quiso hacerlo. Entonces cuando apenas podía relajarse por fin haber acabado, se enteró que era tío abuelo, todo tras que la madre de la cría hizo una baño de sangre en el frente haciendo que todos le temieran.

A él no le gusta para nada Wei Wuxian, y ahora menos que supo que usaba cultivo demoníaco. ¿Como es que su primer sobrino había dejado todo por ese joven?. Entonces pronto supo que Wangji le regreso el liderazgo de la secta a su hermano mayor. Y su primer movimiento sería que llevarían un grupo de los Wen bajo la excusa de ser detenidos, cuando en realidad solo era un grupo de curadores que se llevaban bien con el de Yummeng.

No sabía que lo molestaba más, si el proteger ese grupo aun con lo que implicaba o que Wei Wuxian sería oficialmente esposo del líder de secta. ¡Oh! cuanta desgracias caía sobre Gusu.

En cuanto llegaran al receso en las nubes planeaba dar un gran discurso a su sobrino para que entrará en razón o controlara a su problemático omega. 

Apenas los vio llegar sintió un amargo sabor llenar su boca, pero entonces apenas se acercaron e hicieron su reverencia de saludo. Apenas se alzaron Wuxian volteó el pequeño bulto que cargaba y lo volteó hacia Qiren - Mira Ruolan, ahí esta tu tío abuelo.-

Al ver al bebé Lan Qiren olvido todos sus discursos, era un bebe precioso sumamente tranquilo que tal y como su madre le pidió lo vio fijamente aun cuando era tan pequeño. Poco tiempo después ya estaban sentados todos y Lan Qiren cargaba al pequeño quedando encantado. ¡Quien podía contra esa ternurita!.

Siendo quebrada su oposición por el pequeño, no hubo oposición para que Wei Ying y Lan Xichen se quedaran en Gusu. Pero dado que tenían a una cría, debían organizar su boda antes de sus 100 días. 

La organización fue delegada a Wuxian, en forma de mantenerlo alejado de temas y la vista publica, obviamente sin serle eso informado. Sin embargo al llegar una invitación a una competencia de caza organizada por los Jin, decidió ir a Yummeng sin más completamente dispuesto a unirse a aquella competencia.


	20. 20

Lan Xichen ya estaba en la secta Lanling Jin ayudando a la organización del evento, cuando un cultivador Lan que competiría se acercó a decirle que nadie sabía donde estaba Wei Wuxian antes de partir de Gusu. Se preocupo inmediatamente, pero la competencia estaba a punto de empezar, fue llamado como líder de secta, pensaba solo mostrarse y huir a buscarlo.

Entonces cuando salió con el resto de competidores lo vio ahí junto a Jiang Cheng, quería detenerse a decirle que que pensaba, pero sabia que se lo reclamaría por siempre si lo hacia frente a todos. Además ¡¿Donde estaba RuoLan?!, se sentó en su lugar aún más nervioso, entonces entraron los anfitriones y Jiang Yanli llevaba al pequeño bebé en brazos que observaba a todos lados asustado por ver a tanta gente hasta que vio a su mamá y le comenzó a sonreír.

Guangyao dio la bienvenida a todos pero agregó - Una vez dentro no podrán salir, y si lo hacen estarán descalificados- lo dijo mirando a Wuxian que le había pedido saber si podía salir para alimentar a RuoLan. Wuxian salió de la formación ante los murmullos del resto, pero solo fue para recoger a su pequeño y volver a la formación.

Lan Xichen casi escupe su té, no sólo pensaba entrar ahí, si no que llevar a RuoLan a ese peligroso lugar.

Wei wuxian eata amarrandose al pequeño cuando Jin Zixun dijo - ¡No se debe permitir la entrada, es una competencia! Si no son capaces de competir no deberían entrar-

-¿Y quien no es capaz? Tengo mejor tino que todos aquí, y si no me equivoco ese es el requisito para ingresar-

-Quiero que lo intentes sin quitarte esa cría de encima-

Wuxian no contestó solo camino al punto de tiro se vendo los ojos y le dijo a su pequeño - RuoLan no te muevas- La cría era muy pequeña pero en cuanto escucho la orden de su mama como un buen Lan no se movió un centímetro. Todo en el blanco. Se quito la venda y diciendo adiós y una risa sarcástica entró al centro de competencia, dejando al resto impactados, y a Lan Xichen casi infartado al ver que tan cerca paso las flechas de la cara de su pequeño.

Encontró un buen lugar y en un árbol observo como todos entraban, una vez cerrado el lugar comenzó a tocar la flauta mientras alimentaba a su cría.

Si bien debía representar a Gusu, el se inscribió como párte de los Jiang, donde podía entrar sin problemas. Una vez hecho suficiente se quedó abrazando a su pequeño.

Cuando estaba a punto de dormirse por la tranquilidad alguien tomó su brazo. Volteó agresivamente hasta que vio que era su prometido.

-Hola que haces aquí-  
-¿Que hago aquí? Eso debería preguntarte a ti- dijo con un tono molesto, era la primera vez que Wuxian lo escuchaba así.   
-Pregunté al tío si podía participar y dijo que si-  
-Tu debes estar con Gusu, y nunca me consultaste-  
-¿Acaso tu tío me hubiera permitido venir? Y porque te consultaría   
-Porque eres mi futura pareja de cultivacion y traes a nuestro hijo.   
-No pensaba entrar con RuoLan pero no me dejaron salir a alimentarlo-  
-Pudiste no competir, eres mi futuro esposo y soy el líder de secta no puedes hacer las cosas que quieras si pedir permiso- entonces Xichen se dio cuenta que era lo peor que pudo haber dicho.   
Los ojos de Wuxian se ensombrecieron, energía de resentimiento empezó a flotar haciendo que RuoLan comenzará a llorar asustado. - Entonces no quiero casarme contigo- dijo Wuxian controlandose de no atacar al otro, salto del árbol y corrió hacia la protección de Jiang Cheng que sabía que no dejaría que nadie se le acercara.   
La lluvia regresó ese día después de mucho tiempo. 


	21. 21

Wei Ying iba tan molesto que no vio aquella serpiente gigante a punto de atacarlo, cuando volteo apenas pudo esquivarlo, pero pronto una blanca espada la mato.

Ruolan estaba tan tranquilo como siempre sin importar ello, parecía que lo único que temia era el poder de su madre. - Gracias Lan Zhan, iba un poco distraído, pero ya me voy de la competencia- dijo un tanto desanimado. - Te acompaño-

Wuxian iba a negarse pero no hacia mal unos ojos más atentos que los suyos. Ambos iban caminando y aunque el Lan no pidió explicaciones Wuxian comenzó a contar molesto lo sucedido, a lo que el otro solo escuchaba y asentía ocasionalmente. Sin embargo, internamente estaba molesto, su hermano le quito su omega predestinado solo para tratarlo así, Wei Wuxian era un alma libre, si no le gustaba ¿porque lo marco siquiera?.

Wangji salió incluso de la competencia y lo llevó a Yummeng, aunque no tuviera esperanza con le reconforta a mucho su compañía.

Apenas llegaron el Lan se fue por Jiang Fengmian aún no aguantaba ver su cara tras lo sucedido en Gusu.

El líder Jiang vio sorprendido llegar a su hijo con su pequeño mucho antes de lo esperado. - A-Xian ¿que sucedió?-  
Wuxian entró y le contó lo sucedido, a lo que su padre escucho atento.

-A-Xian ¿y haz considerado su punto de vista? Solo desapareciste sin aviso con su hijo, al cual pusiste en una situación peligrosa. Él tiene razones para estar molesto. Sus palabras no fueron correctas, efectivamente no debes pedirle permiso, pero informarle a donde van deberia bastar. Quizá antes de tomar decisiones precipitadas deberías hablar con él, de los errores de ambos. Pero la decisión que tomes siempre te apoyaré y siempre serás bienvenido en Yummeng-

Wuxian se quedó pasmado, nunca su tío Jiang había llevado la contraria en algo. Por lo que no pudo evitar sentirse un poco avergonzado y lo abrazó.

\---

Lan Xichen se sentía abatido, nunca se dejaba llevar tanto por sus sentimientos, pero tratándose de Wuxian y su pequeño no podía evitarlo.

No lo encontró por ningún lado, hasta que alguien le dijo que lo vieron partir con su hermano, e inconscientemente no pudo evitar sentirse celoso.

Tras regresar a Gusu tres días después del evento, pero Wuxian no estaba ahí, todo está tal cual cuando se habían ido, su corazón le dolió. Salió y vio pasar a su hermano el cual tenía una cara de querer golpearlo que solo él identificará, pero solo le dijo pídele disculpas. Y se fue.

Solo había un lugar donde podría estar, así que preparó todo para partir a Yummeng en la madrugada del día siguiente.

Entrada la noche alguien tocó su puerta. Abrió solo para ver a su omega ahí parado con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos.

Pasó sin decir nada y puso al pequeño en otra habitación donde cerró la puerta. Salió y dijo como si no pudiera contenerse mas

-Perdón por preocuparte no diciéndote a donde fui y llevándome a Ruolan. No me gusta lo que dijiste porque no debo pedir permiso de nada sabes que me gusta competir y salir. Es la clase de persona que soy si me quieres así, esta bien y si no solo volveré a Yummeng-

Dijo todo rápido y cerró los ojos ligeramente nervioso de ver la reacción del otro. Pero al no escuchar nada los abrió sólo para ver como el otro sonreía. - ¡De que demonios te ríes!- reclamo indignado Wei Wuxian.

-De que a pesar de mis errores aun me das una oportunidad, soy la persona más feliz del mundo Wuxian se sonrojó ante ello

-Pero tienes razón jamás debí decirte eso, así eres tu y por eso te amo- Le dijo dándole un beso en la frente, y luego bajo a sus labios.

-Gege quiero una reconciliación en forma- dijo Wei Ying con una sonrisa traviesa tocando el pecho del otro coquetamente.

Lan Xichen lo cargo estilo princesa y lo llevo a su habitación donde lo coloco en la cama. Se coloco sobre él y le beso el cuello, y continuo bajando desnudandolo con suaves caricias. Poso sus labios es sus rosados pezones y los chupo, un líquido tomo por sorpresa al Lan. Wuxian en tono burlon le dijo -No le robes su comida a tu pobre hijo-.

No pudo ni carcajearse porque fue atacado por más besos y estimulacion en su pecho. Sentía que se perdía más y más. Su entrada comenzó a mojarse lista para recibir al otro.

Xichen seguía solo estimulando enloqueciendo lo, por lo que comenzó a frotarse contra su cuerpo.

Sin resistir mucho más el Lan lo penetró fuertemente llegando a lo profundo del omega que comenzó gemir sin restricciones.

Sometido bajo su peso lo comenzó a chupar y morder dejándolo marcas por doquier. Proclamando lo suyo y de nadie más.

No habían estado juntos desde que nació Ruolan y se encargo de sacar provecho por cada día perdido.

\---

Al día siguiente llegó Jiang Cheng buscando a su hermano, cuando escucho como unos discípulos jóvenes hablaban sobre los "extraños" ruidos de la casa del líder de secta.

¡Que demonios hacían sin pudor alguno! ¡Donde esta su pobre sobrino! Entro silenciosamente por su sobrino cuando entró el pequeño estaba despierto ahí solo viendo el techo. Pero cuando lo vio sonrió y le sacó su pequeña lengua. ¡Que clase de cosas le enseñaba a Wuxian! ¿Acaso no veía que venía a salvarlo?

Salió a jugar con él en el pasto. Hasta el medio día los desvergonzados padres salieron nervios sin saber dónde estaba su pequeño.

Ese día los regaños de Jiang Cheng se escucharon por todo el receso en las nubes.


	22. 22

Vestido completamente de rojo, con un bello vestido que acentuaba su figura completamente de vuelta tras tener su pequeño. Wuxian podría ser confundido con la más bellas de las mujeres, sus brillantes ojos sobresalían cual estrellas, una sonrisa que iluminaba incluso abajo de su velo. 

Al verlo llegar Lan Xichen apenas pudo contener las lágrimas, pero una sonrisa llenó su rostro en cambio.

Jiang Cheng cargaba al pequeño Ruolan que observaba atento a sus padres al frente, pero pronto quedo dormido. ¡Que buen pequeño!, si no fuera que le sacaba la lengua cada vez que lo veía, era el pequeñin perfecto.

Al revelar al rostro de Wuxian, todos se sorprendieron de su belleza, y Xichen soltó por fin lagrimas de no creer lo afortunado que era. Tras dar las tres reverencias estaban unidos por siempre una vez más. Por su vinculo, por la mordida, y su hijo. Su unión era sumamente fuerte y ahora únicamente se reforzaba una vez más. 

Juntos fueron a sellar su pacto. En una habitación hermosamente adornada con un delicioso olor de incienso. Ambos se recostaron besándose sin parar. Xichen paso su mano por su diminuta cintura, su bella cadera. 

Siguió con una mano hacia abajo y otra a su pecho, donde dirigió su lengua chupando sus bellos pezones que aún sacaban leche. 

Se mojo inmediatamente su entrada, que ni siquiera hubo de necesidad de prepararlo. Un calor enorme se apodero de Wuxian. Lan Xichen entró en su interior, dando profundas estocadas en sus lugares favoritos, haciendolo gritar una y otra vez.

Hicieron muchas posiciones para el disfrute de ambos, pero justo a alas 9 pararon, y se limpiaron.

Después del regaño de Jiang Cheng no se atreverían a ser unos irresponsables de nuevo. Fueron por su pequeño el cual durmió con ellos en compensación por no verlos todo el día. Con su pequeña mano tomaba el dedo de su padre mientras olía el calmante olor de su madre.

Felices y en familia ese día marco el como sería el resto de sus vidas. Viviendo en armonía y con un pequeño en camino, que a este paso, llenaría el receso de las nubes de hermosos pequeñines.

Fin.


End file.
